


Day Sixty-One || In a Catalog

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [61]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's not easy attending college while famous. But at least Sasuke meets one girl who doesn't want to turn him into a photo prop.





	Day Sixty-One || In a Catalog

In all honesty, sometimes Hinata wonders why she considers the two of them friends. Sakura and Ino are just so... _ different _ than her. Not in any way bad! At least, not to her. But Hinata’s always been the quiet, reserved type. The other two are just...far more forward. A bit loud. Opinionated...if their constant arguing says anything about it, anyway.

And both obsess over things like...fashion, and boys. Hinata’s wardrobe hasn’t changed much since she was like twelve. And she’s only ever had a crush on one guy...and he’s gone to a different university. Which is why any gushing the pair do, she hasn’t paid much mind.

“Look, look! He’s in here!”

Balking as Ino shoves a magazine in her face, Hinata blinks before gingerly accepting. “Who...are we talking about?”

“This guy, right here: Sasuke! He’s a professional model and he’s  _ totally attending our school! _ ”

Following the blonde’s gesturing finger, Hinata finds herself looking at a snazzy-looking young man. Dressed to the nines, he’s wearing a full suit, jacket off and held casually over his shoulder. Everything about his pose drips effortless sex appeal, as does his look. Devil-may-care messy hair, dark brooding eyes, aloof expression.

Studying him for a moment, Hinata then looks to the actual content of the page. It’s some sort of ad for...suits?

“...why do you have a suit catalog?”

“Cuz he’s in it, duh! I heard someone talking about it so I snagged one! Isn’t he  _ gorgeous? _ ”

“I...y-yes, he’s very, um...pretty.”

Dragging the page down to give Hinata a look, Ino pouts. “Oh come  _ on _ , Hinata - look at him! He’s, like...the pinnacle of sexy!”

The word alone makes her blush.

“Ino’s convinced she’s going to get him to date her,” Sakura snickers. “I said she’d have to go through me first.”

“As if he’d want someone with a forehead like yours! The only reason he’d ever date you is you have good ad space on your  _ face _ for his modeling!”

The rosette’s jaw drops, speechless. “You…!”

Cackling, Ino snatches the magazine and flops back atop her bed, admiring it.

Sputtering for a long moment, Sakura finally rallies. “Well he’d only date  _ you _ if he needed a barbie doll to lug around!”

“Oh  _ please _ , is that the best you can do?”

“Want me to start talking with my fists, instead?!”

“Guys, guys!” Hinata waves her hands, trying to dissolve the tension. “Um...I think the odds of him dating  _ anyone _ would be rather small, right? I mean...he’s super famous. I’m sure he’d be pretty...wary of anyone just looking to date him for that, right? Sort of...shallowly?”

_ Like you two are being right now? _

The pair glance to each other dubiously...and then shrug. “Well, whatever...either way, I’m gonna have to scope out campus to see where he goes!”

“I bet he totally goes incognito! How else can he get around without getting, like, accosted?”

Deadpanning a bit, Hinata doesn’t bother pointing out the hypocrisy.

“I’d love to just get a picture with him - I’d  _ totally _ make it my Facebook profile pic! Can you  _ imagine _ what all my friends would say?”

“They’d just say you photoshopped it.”

“Oh,  _ whatever! _ ”

Sighing lightly to herself, Hinata just ignores them to go on her phone. Sure, he’s attractive, but...there’s not much point in revelling over it in her opinion. It’s not like he’ll ever notice any of them. And what’s the purpose in looking at something you can’t have, right? Besides making yourself sad, anyway.

By the next day, she’s completely forgotten all about the fuss.

A week goes by without any eventful happenings, Hinata finding herself one afternoon in the library for peace and quiet to work on a literature essay. Laptop to one side, she’s got references spread out over her little table, completely engrossed as one earbud gives her a soft serenade of instrumental music.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Startling, her head jerks upright to spy someone across the table. Some guy in a hoodie with glasses and a medical mask over his mouth. Pale eyes blink. “...uh, sure - just let me, er -” Hands gathering up some of her wayward papers, a bit embarrassed at her mess. She’s been so busy, she hadn’t noticed how far she’s spread.

“It’s fine.” Her new companion takes a seat, armed only with a laptop, pencil, and notepad. The former he sets up carefully, eyeing behind her as he positions it like some kind of barricade.

Brow furrowed, Hinata follows his gaze over her shoulder. All she can really see is the door. Is he...avoiding someone?

“Just...pretend I’m not here.”

“...um…o-okay.” A little confused, Hinata just gives a small shake of her head before returning to her work.

...five minutes later, she hears it.

Whispering voices, hushed and clearly excited. They start off to one side, but are clearly on the move. At first she tries her best to ignore them - honestly, who makes such a fuss in the library?

...and then it clicks.

Head snapping back up, Hinata looks her tablemate over carefully. He’s browsing something on his computer, dark eyes scanning the screen that reflects in his glasses. It’s subtle, but...she recognizes him.

...it’s that guy! The...the model guy! What was his name -?

The dots quickly connect - someone’s looking for him. Looking over her shoulder, she sees a group of girls gawking around, getting closer.

In spite of herself, Hinata launches into action.

“So, uh - Daichi, what’d you get for number twelve?”

He looks to her, clearly confused.

Trying to give a pointed look, she mouths, “Play along!”

Eyes flicker from her, to behind her. Widening, he seems to understand. “I got square root of seven. You?”

“Are you sure, Daichi?” She repeats the fake name again, trying to be misleading. Surely that’s enough to throw them off, right? “But...Daichi, can you show me how you got that?”

“Sure…” Leaning forward, he hides himself behind her, glancing up carefully.

The whispering lingers behind her for a moment...but then slowly fades as they move on. 

A pause to make sure...and then they each breathe a sigh of relief. “...I think they’re gone,” Hinata murmurs, sitting back upright. “...Sasuke, right?”

“...yeah.”

“Well, I guess you’ve got a few minutes of peace, anyway.”

Sasuke blinks, clearly...not expecting her to be so blase about meeting him. It’s his turn to sit up. “...not gonna beg for a photo?”

“No. I’ve seen your picture before.”

Another blink. “...that’s a first.”

Hinata just shrugs, regathering her papers, shuffled after her leaning on them. “You’re a person, right? Just because you’re famous doesn’t mean I’m going to treat you any different. Besides...if you were hiding from those girls, it’s clear you don’t  _ want _ to be treated like that.”

After a pause, he gives a light chuckle. “...you have a point. I...appreciate it. Though...you might know who I am, but I dunno who  _ you _ are.”

“...Hinata.”

“Nice to meet you, Hinata. Genuinely, unlike most.”

That earns a small smile. “You, too. Hopefully you won’t need any more help hiding, huh? I might not be around next time.”

Sasuke seems to consider that, then snags one of her papers.

“Hey -!”

Scribbling along one corner, he returns it. “Here. Text me later - then, if I  _ do _ , I can just give you a ring, huh?” Grinning, he takes up his laptop. “Otherwise...better not push my luck. See y’around...Hinata.”

Watching him go, Hinata holds the paper before giving it a glance. True to his word, there’s a cell phone number scawled along the top.

...did she just get  _ the Sasuke’s _ phone number?

Putting the digits in her phone, she scratches out the written copy. Because if Sakura or Ino find it...well, she doesn’t want to even think about that.

And just to be sure, she puts the name in her mobile as Daichi. Hopefully she won’t forget...

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW not quite as late as usual, lol - though it took a lot longer than it should have...whoops!
> 
> Anywho, a lovely little famous person meets unimpressed "fan" trope lol - Hinata's a bit too much of a realist to be shocked at meeting the one and only Sasuke. But thankfully, that's just what he wants to hear! 
> 
> I'd...say more but honestly my brain is pretty fried - gonna go veg out the rest of the night. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
